


Leap of Faith

by pricingham



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Tomas asks Marcus to stay and he's more than happy to oblige. (Alternate ending to That Scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my bf for giving me the title of the fic!!  
> also i wrote this bc im a bitter gay like full offense i wanted them to At Least kiss  
> sorry it's so short rip

“What if I asked you to stay? Train me,” Tomas tells him. “To become an exorcist.”

And Marcus almost smiles. “Oh, well, then. In that case…”

Tomas does, he smiles and it’s big and beautiful and Marcus can’t help but reciprocate the gesture. It turns into a grin and Marcus shakes his head with a scoff. He puts his hand to Tomas’ cheek hesitantly, and kisses him. It’s soft and careful and fearful. Or was fearful until Tomas kissed him back. It became… Pure, good, sinless. Just like Tomas himself.

Neither of them speak after they pull back. They simply smile at each other and walk side by side down the street.


End file.
